


Coming Home

by Ambereyes90



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 02:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambereyes90/pseuds/Ambereyes90
Summary: When things settle down, it's time for Alice to come home. (T for language)





	Coming Home

Wynonna walked outside to see Doc standing on the porch. It had been two days since they had managed to save everyone and join back up. He glanced over his shoulder at her as she walked over, pulling herself to sit on the rail a bottle of whisky settled beside her as she looked down at something in her hands. After a moment of silence, Doc pulled his cigarette out of his mouth and he glanced at Wynonna who was sitting silently staring at her hands.

"What do you have there that is so interesting?" He asked looking back out at the stars.

Wynonna smirked. "Waverly and Jeremy decided to try to get something to show how happy they were that we saved their asses." Doc raised a brow as he continued to smoke.

"What did they give you?" He took one last drag before tossing the cigarette and looking at her as she smirked, glancing at him, tears silently falling. "What's wrong?" He asked turning to face her, realizing she held pictures in her hands.

"They used the military satellites and managed to get pictures sent to them." She said holding them out for him to take. "of Alice." Doc took them and started flipping through them, staring at the image of his daughter sleeping in one, another she was playing with a rattle, her little smile clear across her face. Yet another she looked very angry almost glaring at the camera. He felt a hand on his cheek, wiping away a tear he hadn't known had fallen.

"She's beautiful." Doc said looking at the other pictures.

"She seems to have your scowl." She laughed as he stopped at a picture with an unamused Alice. Doc gave a little chuckle as he looked at the little face. "She's growing so fast."

He nodded. "She's getting big." He agreed. "She was so tiny that day."

"I know you're still angry that I didn't tell you-." She said as she leaned back on the rail but looked up at him as he cut her off.

"No." He turned to stand directly in front of her. "I wish you had trusted me, she's my daughter too, but I do understand. You knew she wouldn't be safe here. You protected your daughter."

"Our daughter." She said as a matter of fact as he smirked and nodded.

"You protected our daughter." He said as he reached out touching her cheek. Wynonna leaned forward, pressing her lips to his. He pulled her closer to him as he kissed her back, both forgetting just how angry and hurt they had had been with the other.

"Hey-." The door swung open as Waverly walked out stopping short seeing the two together. They looked at her as she apologized, scrunching her face. "Sorry, never mind." She said and quickly shut the door.

"She has the worst timing." Wynonna sighed, shaking her head, complaining before Doc pulled her into another kiss.

"We will bring our little girl home." He told her as she locked her eyes with his and nodded.

"Damn right we will." She said before she took the pictures from his hands and continued flipping through them as she leaned into his side, both looking at the first images of their daughter.

It had taken four months, but they had finally made the triangle as safe as it possibly could ever get. With the curse gone and the worst of the worst destroyed it was finally time for the little girl to return home. Wynonna smirked as she leaned against the doorway of Willa's old room, that would now be the nursery. She couldn't help laughing as Doc was trying to figure out how to put together the changing table earning her dark looks over his shoulder as he tried his best to figure out where all the pieces went.

"Wynonna! Doc!" Waverly called up the stairs making them look at each other before running down the stairs. She was standing at the foot of the stairs with the brightest of smiles, holding an eight month old little girl as she looked at them with her bright blue eyes. "Look it's your mama and daddy." She told her niece who gave a little smile as she looked at Wynonna who scooped her into her arms and held her close, blinking away her tears.

"Hey there, little girl." Doc said leaning over Wynonna's shoulder, touching Alice's little chubby cheek making her giggle. "You've gotten a lot bigger since the last time I saw you." He said softly before she turned to look at Wynonna smiling brightly as she held her close. Alice reached out grabbing her hair with a smile.

"I knew you were going to be a little asshole." She laughed as she tried to detangle her hair from Alice's hand.

"Wynonna." Waverly and Gus both scolded but couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sure she'll hear worse being home." Doc said as he reached out to lend Wynonna a hand with getting her hair free, pushing it over her shoulders so Alice couldn't grab it for now. "besides you think a child of Wynonna's won't be born with those words engraved in their head." He said earning a quick look from Wynonna.

"At least we know where she got being an asshole from." She teased before she shifted the girl, knowing Doc had only had a moment with the girl before she was taken away. She passed the little girl over, watching amused at how cautious he was holding her. She looked back at Gus. "Thank you for taking care of her."

"I'm glad I could help keep her safe. She's a precious little angel." She said wrapping Wynonna in a tight hug. "You did good, Wynonna, you did good." She smiled pulling back and letting Wynonna walk over to where Doc was standing, holding Alice in his arms making her giggle as she reached out patting his face. Waverly and Gus smiled before walking into the kitchen to leave the parents get reacquainted with their daughter.

"She likes your mustache." Wynonna said as she reached up wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Takes after her mama." He said as he and Alice looked at her, with nearly identical blue eyes. Wynonna smiled happily as she ran a hand over Alice's head, feeling her soft little locks. Alice yawned, blinking slowly as she looked between her parents. "Do you want to hold her more?" He asked, knowing how difficult it had been being the mother and having to give her up.

Wynonna shook her head. "You hold her, we'll have plenty of time to trade off now that she's home." She leaned in pressing a kiss to Alice's cheek making her smile at her mother before dropping her head onto Doc's chest, trying to avoid falling asleep. "You ready for this?" She asked looking at him and found him staring at Alice, a look of pure love clear across his face.

"I do not believe I have, nor, will I ever truly be ready." He said making her smirk. "But I'm all in." She gave him a smile before leaning in for a loving kiss.

"Just don't be an asshole." She said as she pulled away. "Let's get some lunch." She said leading them into he kitchen where Waverly and Gus were sitting talking about everything that had happened.

That night Wynonna said her goodbye to Gus who was staying at her old place. Waverly and Wynonna wrapped their arms around each other as they watched their aunt drive off. "I'm so happy for you." Waverly said. "You've grown up so much since everything started, you've got a really great job, you get to save people, you've protected our family and started one of your own." She smiled brightly. "You ever going to really tell him how you feel? I mean now that the curse and Bulshar are settled you have Alice home…" She trailed off earning an eye roll from her sister. "I know you guys have a weird relationship but… he really loves you, I know he does, and he loves Alice. Just like I know you love him. It's written all over your face. Just admit it already."

"Maybe later." Wynonna said as they walked back into the house.

"Yeah right." Waverly smirked, knowing her sister. "I'm heading to bed. Tomorrow we'll have to take her around and show her off to everyone."

"You're acting like she's a new toy." Wynonna laughed.

"Can't I be a proud aunt?" She teased. "Good night." She said before making her way up stairs to her room.

Wynonna walked into the living room where she stopped and couldn't help the smile on her face seeing Doc laying on the couch with Alice sound asleep on his chest, her little fists holding onto his shirt as he gently rand his hand over her back. She stood a moment watching the tender moment before she walked over and knelt on the flood as he turned to look at her.

"We finally have our little girl." She whispered, her eyes locked on her sleeping daughter's face. "I can't believe it's all over. That we broke the cures and got her home." She shook her head.

"Always knew you'd do it." He smirked as he reached out touching her cheek with the back of his fingers. "We should put her to bed. There will be plenty of time to spend with her now." He said looking back at Alice sleeping on his chest.

Wynonna nodded and after another moment she stood, gently pulling Alice into her arms, lightly disturbing her before she fell back to sleep, laying against Wynonna's shoulder. Doc stood and followed her up the stairs to the nursery. Alice whined a bit making Wynonna stop at the crib Doc had built for her. She looked at the girl before she swayed gently letting her fall back into a deep sleep before she gently leaned over, laying Alice in the crib and putting a little blanket over her. She touched her chubby cheek again before she felt a hand at her waist. Looking over her shoulder she found Doc looking at Alice sleeping.

"You should get some sleep." He told her.

Wynonna turned to face him with a small smile. "Don't be an asshole." She told him as she pressed a kiss to his lips. She grabbed his hand, pulling him with her out of the nursery and into her room. As soon as they were in the room, he pulled her into a deep kiss as she pulled them towards the bed.

Two days had passed, and the parents were soaking up every moment they could with little Alice. Wynonna was setting up the car, they were going to take her to meet the town. "Jeremy is going to be beside himself when-." Doc stopped as he stepped off the porch, Alice in his arms, bundled in a little pink jacket. Wynonna looked up seeing Contessa standing in her black furred jacket looking at them with a raised brow.

"So, the rumor was true after all." She said looking at them as Wynonna slowly made it to his side.

"You touch her and I will make you regret being immortal." Wynonna threatened. She took a step forward as Wynonna pulled one of Doc's pistols. Contessa stopped and held her hands up showing she meant no harm.

"I won't harm her." She said looking at Doc who was staring at her. "I merely want to look at the child everyone had been so keen in capturing to try to defeat the heir."

"If you intend to do the same, I will end you." Doc said as he shifted a bit, ready to protect the little girl. Alice started to fuss, feeling the tension making both parents glance at her. "Go with your mama." Doc said softly as Wynonna put the pistol back and took Alice in her arms, taking several steps back towards the house, knowing it would be a safe place if Contessa decided to do something.

"It's okay, baby." Wynonna hushed as she swayed, calming the girl who looked at her, grabbing onto her jacket before looking around making Wynonna shift so she could see her father, not far off. "See it's okay." She soothed.

"What do you want Contessa?" Doc asked, standing between her and his family.

Contessa looked at him and gave a little smile. "I heard the heir's child was back in the triangle and I wanted to see for myself." She shrugged. "It does explain a lot." Doc just looked at her, ready to grab for his pistols if she went for his daughter. "Why you were so protective over the Earp girls. Why you were so stuck on Wynonna. You had more than just a spark between you."

"What are you going to do?" He asked her, watching as she walked closer to him.

"Nothing." She told him looking at Wynonna still swaying with the little girl watching intently. "I've seen what I needed to." She smirked. "She's got your eyes." Alice giggled making both parents glance at her and when they looked back Contessa was gone.

Doc walked over to Wynonna and Alice. "What was the point of that?" Wynonna said as she scanned the land.

"I don't know but I don't think she's going to hurt her." He said. "Come on, there's some people who are anxious to meet the little darlin'." He said making her nod with a small smile as she walked over to the car, placing Alice in her car seat and buckling her in before climbing in the passenger seat letting Doc drive them into town, to shorty's where it all started knowing that no matter what would come their way they would always work together and protect Alice.


End file.
